The Grand Adventure of Geria and Leo
by Wolfdra
Summary: Set in a world of Lagoonia, Geria was sitting alone on a normal day. But when her long lost friend meets her again, her day changes into one of a grand tale. Complete.


_**WOW. This is only 557 words... XD It amazes me. Anyway, to begin to explain where this came from... it came about because of school. Yay school, right? Anyway, I wrote this when I was about 12 or 13 years old for my school. It was not pretty, let me tell you. I thought it would be kinda cool and interesting to bring this on here, and see what anyone had to say about this. Now, I haven't really changed a whole lot. I've cleaned up a bit of the dialouge, changed some sentences to make a bit more sense, and even added a bit of dialouge. XD Anyway, I'll shut up now, and let you read this. **_

* * *

It was when I was sitting alone on the sandy beach along the coast of Lagoonia that I heard a voice come from behind me. "It has been a long time hasn't it, Geria?" I turned around to see a young man, most likely around my age standing behind me. He was of average height with blonde hair down to his shoulders.

"I suppose it has been," I said sheepishly.

"You don't remember me at all?" The young man asked me. I shook my head. "It's me, Leo." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. When he had said his name, it was then that I remembered who he was.

I remembered sailing on the Red Moon Sea with him, going to Dead Man's Point alongside him, and I had even remembered arguing, then agreeing, on the same name for our ship. "Lupine Storm."

"Oh Leo, how could I ever forget you?" I asked him. He laughed and held out his hand for me to use.

"Care for a hand up?" He asked. I smiled and took his hand. He lifted me up. "I've come to ask you something, Geria," Leo said.

"Oh? And what is that?" I asked.

"Well, it involves a treasure; a forgotten treasure of sorts. I was wondering if you were interested." He said with a small hint of desperation. I began to feel a grin start to spread on my face. All the while I hadn't noticed the seeming joy that overcame Leo because of my reaction.

"Of course I'll go with you!" I yelled, both to Leo's amazement and my own.

"Well then let's go!" He shouted with a happy smile. But as I suddenly remembered something, my smile turned into a frown.

"You and I both know we can't get anywhere with a boat or ship of some kind." I mumbled. If there was one thing that I remembered about Leo thought, it was that he always had a plan.

"Come this way," he said. He turned and walked away. I raised an eyebrow and followed after him. I followed him over the hill to see a ship off in the distance.

"Leo, is that…?"I slowly trailed off. I was in shock and amazement.

"Yes. It is "Lupine Storm." He said. I squealed and hugged him tightly before running off towards the ship. He laughed and followed after me. When we arrived at the ship we boarded it together. The crew was readied and we set sail. As they brought up the anchor, I walked over to Leo.

"Leo, where are we going?" I asked him. He smiled broadly as he always did when he had a surprise.

"Why, we're going to be sailing to Ryusaki." He said casually. I nearly squealed with excitement when I heard that; for I had always wanted to go there since I was a little girl. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

"Thank you so much Leo!" I said. He smiled.

"You're welcome Geria." He said. I hugged him again and walked away towards the rail of the ship. I leaned against it and smiled proudly. I thought to myself:

'_And so begins another grand adventure.'_

_

* * *

_

_**OKAY, you've read my crappy writing, and made it here. I would give you a cookie as a reward, but I have none. Instead, I'll give you an update to Just Some Inner Teenage Turmoil soon. I'm feeling alot better, though the cold is kind of lingering, and I have some school to make up. XP But there will be an update, I promise.**_

_**Now on this becoming an on-going thing... I don't really know. This was supposed to be a one-shot. I might continue it if I feel like it, but I kinda doubt that I will. At any rate, I congradulate anyone that made it though this crappy story that a 12-13 year old made up in a 3 hour time span. My writing totally sucked then. XD Instead of cookies, I'll give you cake~**_

_**Until next time my fellow writers and readers.  
**_


End file.
